Shion's Dream
by Gaywad74
Summary: Read to find out because I've never written a real fanfiction before and I can't write good summaries!
1. Chapter 1

I walked into Rat's room late at night, and once I walked in I realized that it wasn't normal for him to leave the door unlocked when hes sleeping. I just shook that off and walked in to find him sleeping soundly in a pluffera of blankets because it was a very cold winter. He always took my blankets so I had to pay dogkeeper a ridiculous amount of money to use the dogs. I didn't have enough money this time to rent the dogs so I thought it wouldn't hurt to take one blanket off of him since it was so cold.

I went over to his bed and stared at him for a few minutes, he looked really cute and peaceful sleeping. Wait what am I thinking I just needed to get a blanket. I took the blanket on top and started to walk away until I was suddenly knocked to the ground and realized that Rat had awaken and kicked me in the back of the legs causing me to topple over onto the ground. I looked up to see a half awake Rat that looked angry.

"What was that for?!" I asked, obviously angry that he made me fall over. Rat gave me an irritated look and responded "Because you took my damn blanket! Why do you think?" "I only took one because you have so many and I didn't have any? It's in the middle of the winter what else was I supposed to do? Freeze to death?"

"You could've used Dogkeepers dogs like you always do!"

"I didn't have enough money!"

Rat's expression calmed and he just looked at me he sighed and tossed me a bag of money "here, next time you run out of damn money just tell me dipwad." I looked up at him after catching the money "B-but Rat, you earned this yourself I can't-" I was cut off from a pillow being thrown at my face.

"Just accept it Shion, I get a lot of money everyday from acting and singing anyway, take it."

I just nodded, I still didn't think it was right to take it but Rat insisted upon it. I left the room and went to my own separate room and Rat agreed to let me keep the blanket and pillow that he threw at my face since he had so many. I can't believe he hasn't figured out that I like him yet, I honestly thought I made it obvious but I guess I didn't.

Deciding not to dwell upon it right now I start to fall asleep and feel my eyelids grow heavier and heavier as I fall into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning to banging on my door, I force myself up out of my bed and drag myself over to the door. I open it to see Rat. "Morning prince, sorry would let you sleep in but we have some training to do." he said after I opened the door. "Training?" I asked, my voice sounding unexcited and dull. Why would i need to train and what would I even need to train for?

"Yes, you've been here a while now and you still lack agility, self defense and the ability to use your innocent little brain,"

"Hey what's that supposed to mean? I'm completely capable of-"

"Oh what? Taking care of yourself? Really? Just yesterday you almost got shot in the face buy a shopkeeper that thought you were stealing and he beat you up, face it Shion you're completely-"

"Shut up Rat! Stop looking down on me!"

Rat looked at me and sighed, "Just get dressed. Meet me outside by the cliff". He turned and left closing the door behind him. He always did this, am I really that helpless? I decided to not worry about it and to just go outside and train with Rat, he taught me a lot of techniques and ways to fight and defend myself.

"Alright Shion, now lets see what you remember, try to lay a hit on me without letting me hit you." I nodded and began to run towards him. Every time I tried to punch or kick him he dodged, clearly showing off on purpose. He began to fight back and that's when it started to get difficult for me. He swung a punch at my face head and I just barely dodged it, he then tried to kick my leg and I jumped back dodging his kick.

I looked behind me seeing that the edge of the cliff was only two feet away and I couldn't get around Rat, though knowing him he'd stop right before I had a chance to fall. As i backed up a little farther I swung a punch at Rat and grabbed my arm and flipped me over on my back. He smirked, "I won" he said. I winced at the pain and began to get up, before I could I felt a small rumble under my feet, just then the edge of the cliff collapsed. I started to fall and before I could I see Rat with a surprised look on his face, the last thing I saw was Rat screaming my name and trying to reach my hand but only our fingertips touched before I fell, then i blacked out.


End file.
